Obsessions
by CUDDYownsPPTH
Summary: House thinks Cuddy is hiding something from him. A Huddy one shot written for the help lisa auction community on LJ :D


**This fic is written for the help_lisa auction community on LJ. **

**grouchy_snarky**** won the auction and donated $30 to "Save The Children" and therefore this fic is based on her promt. :D**

**A huge thanks goes to lieueitak for organizing the auction. She put a lot of effort into this wonderful project and I'm beyond thankful for that :D Thanks so much Duckie :D**

**Hugs go to my fave Frenchie for helping me with the idea and to LEfan77 for beta reading.**

**I usually never think that what I write is good enough... its the same with this story. I was totally enthusiastic while writing it and then I read through it again and I was like "mehhh"... I changed it a bit and I hope its better now and I especially hope ****grouchy_snarky**** will like it :)**

* * *

**Obsessions**

"You can't go in there. Doctor Cuddy is taking her lunch break. She doesn't want to be disturbed." Mindy said as soon as she caught sight of House.

"It's an emergency."

"Like it was last time when your TV broke down?" Mindy had been here long enough to know all about House's stunts. He couldn't fool her that easily.

"Its worse this time." He said and walked straight past her into Cuddy's office.

"Sure." Mindy sighed and continued working. It wasn't like she could prevent House from going in anyway.

* * *

Cuddy didn't look up when he entered her office and she didn't say anything either. She just kept staring at her computer.

House was about to say something when he noticed that she was wearing a headset.

He looked at her for a while until he decided to let her know about his presence. He stepped closer towards her desk.

She startled as she suddenly saw him. "God, House!" Her hand went to her chest. Her heart was racing. "Do you want me to have a heart attack?!"

"If this is the only way that allows me to open your blouse then yes."

"What do you want, House? I'm on lunch break." She removed the headset and closed her MacBook.

He eyed her suspiciously.

"What?!" She snapped after he just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Why did you shut your laptop?" He dropped down on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"House… I'm not in the mood for your games. Tell me what you came here for or just leave."

"Please tell me you were watching lesbian porn."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but not everyone does disgusting things at work like you do."

"So what were you watching then?"

She ignored his question. "What do you want House?"

"To know what you were watching."

"I was listening to music." She said. "What did you come here for?"

"You were staring at the screen with a grin on your face. You were watching something."

She put her head in her hands and let out an annoyed sigh. "I'be been in the hospital since 8am and due to a board meeting I will have to stay until about 9… So if you don't have anything important to ask leave my office and let me have my lunch break."

"The vending machine on the second floor is gone." He then said.

"That's because I told Lou to get rid of it."

"It had my favorite candy bar!"

"Seriously? That's why you are here? Because of some candy bars?"

"Not just some! Chocolate-caramel candy bars with nuts in!" It's not that he actually cared about the vending machine or the candy bars for that matter. He just took the first reason he came up with so he could go to her office and start a discussion with her… and also to check out her cleavage… and her ass.

"You are not 8 anymore. You'll deal with the loss. Go away now."

"Nope… I want the vending machine back."

"And I want a peaceful lunch break without having to deal with my insane head of diagnostics. We all want stuff we can't have."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." A pyjama clad Wilson said in a drowsy voice as he found House in front of his apartment door.

"Cuddy is hiding something from me." House pushed past Wilson and entered his best friend's apartment.

"It's 3 in the morning, House."

"She was watching something but she shut her laptop when I entered her office." House dropped down on Wilson's couch.

"This is the second time this month that you stand in front of my door in the middle of the night because of Cuddy… Why don't you just go and ask her out?" The oncologist shut the front door again before he turned to House.

"Because she is the devil." House said and put his feet on the couch table. "What was she watching that she didn't want me to know about?" He then asked. It was more a question to himself than to Wilson… though Mr. Oncologist was very welcome to share his thoughts on this matter.

Wilson let out a loud sigh and ran his hand over his forehead. "Why the hell do you even care what she was watching?"

"Because she didn't want me to see it and this means it is either something embarrassing or something personal…or – and that is most likely – both."

"Well whatever it was that she watched… I don't care. I will go back to sleep now." Wilson said and made his way towards his bedroom.

"You are a crappy host, Wilson." House bawled after him, got up from the couch again and got himself a bottle of beer out of Wilson's fridge.

* * *

When Cuddy entered her office the following morning she found a sleeping House on her couch.

She rolled her eyes and dropped her purse with a loud thump on her desk.

He startled awake. She grinned. That was payback for him scaring the shit out of her yesterday.

"Good God, woman… a grenade makes gentler noises than you do."

"Why are you sleeping in my office?" She folded her arms.

"I was tired." He sat up.

"Don't you have a bed at home?"

"I had a little orgy with 3 hookers yesterday…. They were worn out when we were done so I was being a gentleman and let them sleep in my bed."

"I don't know what's more ridiculous… that you want me to believe that you had an orgy or that you claim that you were being a gentlemen."

House got up from the couch. He rubbed his leg for a second. It was pretty stiff due to his little nap. Cuddy's couch may be comfy to sit on but it wasn't a suitable bed. "Have you thought about the vending machine?"

"We already trashed it."

"Then buy a new one."

"We don't need one… If you want candy go to the cafeteria and buy some."

"The cafeteria isn't on my floor." He took a step towards her

"We have elevators."

He made another step towards her.

She was a little surprised. He usually never dared to get that close to her. He wasn't afraid of staring at her cleavage and neither did he hesitate to make sexist comments but proximity had scared the shit out of him so far.

Cuddy looked up into his eyes… God, his eyes… how can normal eyes even be that freaking blue?

"What were you watching yesterday?" He then asked in a low voice.

"Why the hell do you even care what I was watching?"

"So you admit that you were watching something?"

She didn't say anything and just smiled. It confused the shit out of him.

Cuddy then got up on her tiptoes and aspirated a soft "nope" into his ear.

Her voice sounded so freaking sexy that it made a certain part of him tingle.

He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to rip off her clothes and take her then and there. And the fact that her soft cheek was touching his scruffy one didn't help to make this urge go away.

Cuddy knew exactly what effect she had on him and she loved it… though she had to admit that he was having quite some effect on her as well.

She got back down on her feet. If she was too close to him for too long she would probably end up kissing him and that definitely wouldn't be a good idea.

It took him a few seconds to recover from her proximity. "You know I'm gonna find it out… whether you want me to or not."

"Well… good luck then." She walked over to her desk and gripped a file. "But first concentrate on your new case." She smacked the file against his chest.

"You are an evil, cunning woman."

"And you like it."

"You wish." He said and left her office.

Cuddy smiled… of course he liked it.

* * *

A loud thud woke her.

At first she thought that it was just a dream but then she heard another noise.

Her heart started beating faster. Goosebumps covered her body.

She fumbled for the light switch and illuminated her room.

Careful not to make any noise, she got out of bed.

She cringed as she heard another thud. This one was a lot louder than the others were. It sounded like someone dropped something.

Cuddy gripped the first thing she saw – which happened to be the iron from the ironing board – and quietly opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

The door to the living room was open and the light was on.

With each step she made towards the room she could feel her heartbeat quicken a little more. Her hand had a death grip on the iron.

She tried to stay calm by taking deep breaths.

When she reached the door she peeked inside the room and found no one else but House sitting on her couch. Her laptop was on his lap.

Of course it would be him! How couldn't she have thought about that?!

"You have got to be kidding me." Cuddy said.

He didn't startle this time. "I told you I'd find out… and here I am… finding out."

She walked into the room and snatched her MacBook out of his hands. "You are insane."

"No news."

"I thought you were a freaking burglar, House!"

"And you planned on killing me with an iron?" He nodded at the item in her hand.

"Yes and I'm still considering it."

He grinned. "Still not gonna tell me what you were watching the other day?"

She sighed and put down the iron on the couch table. "How can you be so obsessed with this?!"

"Because you didn't want me to see it … so it must be really embarrassing."

"I didn't watch anything, House!"

"Not believing you."

"I don't care…" She said. "Just leave my house and let me go back to bed."

"I think I'm gonna crash here… your couch is really comfy, much better than the one in your office."

"Oh no… you will go back to your apartment and sleep there."

He got up from the couch. "You are always spoiling all the fun."

She hushed him to the front door.

When they were standing in front of it she held out her hand as if she was waiting for him to give her something.

"What?" He asked.

"My keys."

He let out an annoyed sigh, got them out of his jeans pocket and gave them to her. "Don't put them under a flowerpot if you don't want me to take them."

Cuddy opened the door for him. "Good Night, House."

He stepped outside. "Night." He said. "Cute nighty by the way… and with "nighty" I actually mean nipples."

She closed the door in the middle of his comment.

On her way back to the bedroom she passed a mirror and looked into it.

Oh shit… She had thought the nipple thing was just a joke but it obviously wasn't.

They were hard and clearly visible through her thin nightgown.

Great! Just great… She sighed and went back to bed.

* * *

Two days later House was about to burst into Cuddy's office again when Nancy or Daisy or whatever her name was told him that Cuddy wasn't in today.

"What do you mean she isn't in?"

"She took a day off."

"Cuddy doesn't take days off."

"Well… she did."

"Why?"

"She is the boss. She doesn't need to tell me or anyone else her reasons."

"Not quite true." House said and made his way towards the exit of the hospital.

"I wish you a nice day as well." Mindy muttered before she continued with her work.

* * *

"Please tell me you are an hallucination." Cuddy said as she opened her front door and found herself face to face with House.

"If you plan to have sex with me in this hallucination then I am definitely one."

She rolled her eyes. "If you are here because of the vending machine or the thing you think I watched then you can go again."

"I'm here because you left your precious little baby all alone."

"Mama needed a day off."

"To do what?"

"Non of your business."

"You never take a day off."

"House, is there anything you need?"

"I think I should come in."

He was about to walk past Cuddy but she prevented him from doing so. "No, House. You will go back to the hospital and do your job."

"You took a day off so why can't I take one too?"

"Because you already had far too many days off this year."

"You are mean."

"And you are annoying." Cuddy said and stepped inside her house again. Before she closed the door she said: "Good bye, House."

He grinned. That sexy little witch was slowly but effectively driving him insane.

Cuddy dropped down on her couch again and fished the remote control from the couch table.

The scene she had to stop at earlier because of House's intrusion was beyond exciting and she was more than eager to finally see the rest of it.

Carol had just gotten home and was about to enter her house when Doug had suddenly been behind her.

Cuddy eagerly pressed the play "button" on the remote control and the episode continued.

Carol and Doug were standing on her porch now… he was looking at her with that dreamy look of his, a soft smile was on his lips and Cuddy was about to melt away when she suddenly heard a voice behind her: "I so knew you were watching something!"

She jumped out of her skin.

"House!" She shouted and got up. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"I'm not but you obviously are… ER Cuddy, seriously? From all the series out there you watch ER?"

"That's none of your business!" She gripped the remote control and pressed "stop" again… That was when she noticed that Doug's lips were already almost on Carol's. Her heart skipped a beat.

When she turned towards him again he had a mischievous smile on his face. "I see… You are a shipper."

"A what?!"

"You are rooting for Mr. Douchbag and the Good Wife."

"How did you even get in here?!"

"Your bathroom window was ajar,"

"And of course you took this as an invitation."

"Yes." He sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting down… climbing through your bathroom window wasn't exactly a massage for my leg." His hand went to his thigh.

"Why the hell did you do it then?!"

"Curiosity."

"You are impossible, House."

"And the ladies dig that." He said while his hand was kneading his thigh.

She looked at his leg concerned. "Do you want me to get you a heating pad?"

He shook his head no. "No, its fine. I'm gonna swallow a Vicodin. You can continue watching mushy George kissing the Good Wife."

"Shut up." She said as she dropped back down next to him. "Say one more negative or inappropriate comment and I'm kicking you out."

"You are a doctor. It would be irresponsible for you to kick out a cripple."

"I can and I will… So behave!" She pressed play again.

Doug's lips were on Carol's now. He kissed her shortly before he pulled back again. He then just looked at her lips. His facial expression was so soft that Cuddy just wanted to crawl inside the TV and caress his cheeks.

House was watching her. He didn't like the way she looked at Clooney. She had a smile on her face and was staring at him. He had the urge to switch off the TV.

As Clooney kissed the Good Wife again Cuddy's smile grew even bigger.

"Are you going to orgasm because of one fucking kiss? Why do you have this freaking huge smile on your face?"

The scene ended and Cuddy finally tore her eyes away from the screen.

He expected her to shout at him, or to kick him out but she did neither. Instead she just asked. "Jealous?"

"Of Clooney? Why should I wanna play a second rate doctor who gets to kiss the second prettiest girl on set when I can be a real doctor and kiss the prettiest girl around instead?"

"So who is this pretty girl that you kissed?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells."

"Good thing you aren't a gentleman then."

He grinned at her. God, he loved their slugfests. He could feel their tension, their chemistry, their banter while they were arguing

"So did you take your day off just to watch TV?" House said after a few moments and looked at her.

"No."

"Why then?"

"I just wanted a day off to relax. Believe it or not even I need free time once in a while."

"Free time to masturbate to a picture of George Clooney?"

She hit his arm. "You are disgusting!"

"And YOU need to watch another series." He snatched the remote control from her hand and switched off the TV.

"Hey!" She protested.

"There are so many great series out there without all the mushy romance."

She tore the remote control out of his hand and switched on the TV again. "I don't care."

"I could just tell you how it all ends and who dies and who ends up with whom. Saves you many, many precious hours." House said.

"Do that and I'll kill you."

"You so got the fangirl virus!" He grinned.

"Shut up!"

"I would… but then I couldn't tell you how the series is gonna end and you sure don't wanna miss that, right?"

"Don't you dare tell me!" Cuddy hissed at him.

He was amused. She really was emotionally invested in that show. If it wasn't for the glances she sent Clooney he really would enjoy fangirling Cuddy.

House cleared his throat. "So… Ross and Carol go…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence since Cuddy cut him off. But not with another sentence. She cut him off with an action. Namely with a kiss.

It had been a knee-jerk reaction. She had just griped him by his collar and pulled his face towards her until their lips had crashed against each other.

House was beyond surprised but after a few moments he started kissing her back.

The kiss got more and more heated with each passing second. Cuddy's hand was in his hair and her tongue was in his mouth.

As he placed his hand on the small of her back, she bit down on his lip.

"Oww!" He broke away from the kiss. "I didn't know you were into biting, Cuddy." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Get out, House." Cuddy said. She was still breathing heavily from their kiss.

"No way. Now it just got interesting."

The look she gave him told him that she wasn't kidding. He was a little confused why she was suddenly acting so weird but he decided that it probably really was better that he left. His mission was accomplished anyway: He found out what she was watching back in her office.

* * *

It was a few days later when Cuddy dropped by House's office.

"I'm busy." House said as soon as he saw her entering the room.

"This won't take long." Cuddy said.

"So what is it?" The mood had changed between them since they had kissed. House had stopped showing up at her office as well as at her house and he didn't even pull one stupid stunt in the last few days.

Cuddy had started to kinda miss him.

"I got the vending machine back." She said.

"What?"

"Lou hasn't dumped it yet so I told him to put it back."

"Why?" House wanted to know.

Cuddy just shrugged and said. "Apparently, Clooney isn't the only guy I have a crush on."

She smiled, turned around and left.

House needed a few moments before he realized what she had just said.

God… This woman was the death of him.

-end-

* * *

**The promt was: Cuddy is a fangirl and House finds out about it :D  
**

**I thought about writing a little sequel since I doubt this story is worth $30 xD**

**Oh and: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE AWESOME LISA :D**


End file.
